Box of Heroes
by worldboss
Summary: “What’s your problem with heroes?” “Just like fairytales they never come true,” With one book, one adventure, one group of friends, the world will never be the same. AU, fantasy.
1. Prologue

**Authors notes:**

**Cadee:** Yo! It's me, alienstarship with my one of my best friends, writing a cool sort of Au, fantasy, fairytale story. Oh, and Ava is adding the romance, because she's hardcore about couples.

**Ava:** Hi! This is my first story, on . Oh and please review.

**Stuff: **Ideas from this story are collective ideas from, a Cinderella story, the chronicles of Narnia, Inkworld trilogy, Harry Potter series, Inheritance Cycle and His dark materials trilogy. These are our favourite books too. A tiny bit is stolen from the princess Diaries Movie, but not much.

**Summary: **"What's your problem with heroes?" "Just like fairytales they never come true," With one book, one adventure, one group of friends, the world will never be the same. AU, fantasy.

**Disclaimer: **Worldbossdoesn't own Digimon or the characters.

**Couples:** Michi, Sorato, Takari, Kenlei,

* * *

**Box of Heroes**

_Prologue_

**

* * *

**

Mimi was thrilled, but on a fabulous day like this why wouldn't she be, especially since it was her ninth birthday.

"It's time," Mimi's mother, Satoe said to her beautiful daughter.

"Mommy, What is it?" Mimi asked, with great curiosity, turning round on the sofa, to see what was going on.

"You'll see, now close your eyes," Satoe commanded sweetly. Mimi covered her eyes with her petite fingers leaving small gaps, just enough to peep. She sat dead still with a small smile creeping up on her face. "Now open them," Mimi gasped. Her mother held in front of her a breath-taking leather book. In a beautiful gold cursive script it spelt out her name.

"Mom, it's beautiful, I never knew books could be so pretty, thank you,"

"Your father, had it made for you when you were a baby, he always said that he would give it to you on your ninth birthday," Satoe said sadly, wiping an invisible tear from her face. It had been one fateful night exactly eight years ago, on Mimi's first birthday, when her father died. Mimi didn't actually now what happened, but never brought it up with her mother, seeing the pain that it caused her.

"Wow, I love it," Mimi said in awe.

"Read it," Mimi nodded, moved the large book into a comfortable position and began to read.

She began to read, very carefully. _'I bet you've heard of Superman, Spiderman and even Batman too, I guess you've been told that their nothing but fiction as well. Figments of the fantastic memories of writers, the saviours the worlds would never really see._

_But what if, once, in another world, they did have a superhero, somebody strong and kind, courageous, loving and reliable, sincere and knowledgeable, and most of all brought light and hope to the worlds._

_What if, this time the bad guy won the battle and evil beat justice? No evil person could ever destroy the legacy and the attributes of a true hero. And on one momentous day, it happened, the bad guy won, of course he couldn't destroy the hero, so he drained him of all his attributes, his heart, his complexion, the voice that makes the hero and sealed it into a box._

_Rumours of such a box, have spread like a wildfire all over the worlds, but have never been found. For legends have told that the box hides itself, in fear of evil , others have told it waits in longing to be found for a pure heart to find it._

_But until then lays a box of divinity, hidden from the eye, but open to the heart, hidden in one of the worlds. _

_For as you just read this story, the box of heroes was unlocked.'_

"Oh wait, there's more," she flicked through more pages in haste to see what was next.

"Darling what is it?" Satoe asked.

"Maps, but imaginary maps," Mimi glided her finger over the map.

"Show me," Mimi turned the book around and showed it to her mother.

"Mimi, there's nothing there," she said in a serious manner.

"NO! Mom there's a map, showing a river that leads to a lake and mountains and a valley," Mimi was sure seconds ago she had seen a beautifully hand drawn map on the pages of the book.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Satoe muttered to herself. "Mimi, put the book away and don't bring it back," Satoe instructed her daughter angrily.

"But Mo-," Mimi whined, hoping that her mother would let her marvel at the stunning book.

"No buts Mimi! Now give it to me," Mimi pouted and passed the book to her mother.

'_What a strange book, I knew there were maps there; I saw them, how come she didn't?'_

"Forever enchanted," Mimi said in dazed state.

"What did you just say?"

"Forever enchanted by the stars at night that glow, and the waterfalls and rivers that flow, for this is the dawn of brand new heroes,"

"Mimi, where did you get that?" he mother asked in panic.

"I don't know," she replied with a confused voice.

"Promise you'll never look at that book," Satoe cautioned her.

"Promise," Mimi never broke her promises, and she never ever lied.

And that was that Mimi, never saw her favourite book again, well, not exactly.

* * *

**Read and Review. The story isn't all about Mimi; the beginning is just based around her, each part of the plot focuses on just one character.**

**Love**

**Minty (Cadee) Fresh (Ava).**


	2. Chapter 1: Seventeen Secrets

**Author's notes:**

**Ava:** This is the second chapter enjoy! And Review!

**Cadee:** Here is the second chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Cadee and Ava aka _Worldboss_ don't own Digimon or Aoyama Cemetery or Juicy couture or the Grim Reaper!

**Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

_**Box Of Heroes  
**__Chapter One_

_Seventeen Secrets

* * *

_

The sun glimmered through the curtains and straight into Mimi eyes. She awoke abruptly with a large sigh. Birthdays… you either hate them or love them. Unluckily for Mimi her birthdays never brought anything but disaster. This year, she hoped that in trying not to celebrate it wouldn't bring any misfortune. She rolled over to reach her phone to see if 'he' had texted her.

This 'he' was Mimi's secret admirer, or as Matt would call him-'the super obsessed stalker boy'. He first left her a very cute, but heartfelt valentine earlier that year and he hadn't stopped since then. Sora referred to him as Mimi's guardian. Whenever she forgot her biology textbook-which was a weird habit she had adopted-he always left one in her locker. Matt said it was disturbing that he knew her locker combination while Sora thought it awfully sweet.

He would also randomly send her presents to her house. Sora said he's the perfect guy, Matt said he's a creep and he knows where she lived.

They would text and email each other constantly, but they never called one another on the phone. Matt's words of warning constantly echoed through her mind…

_The guy knows far too much about you and if you're not careful, he's gonna come after you and kill you! _

To emphasize Matt's concern, Izzy told her that he could find everybody's personal info simply by hacking into the school system's records and it would only take minutes. Joe advised her that she should be afraid…be very afraid. But then again, Joe was always afraid.

And that only left the last of Mimi's close-knit group of friends, Tai. Tai claimed that he couldn't care less about Mimi's love life. According to him, Matt was just jealous because he didn't have the capability of being romantic, but what did Tai know about romance?

Mimi cracked a smile at the thought.

~*~

'Happy 17th Birthday Candyfloss!' Mimi smiled at the text message her secret admirer had sent her. He'd given her the nickname 'candyfloss' because of her radiant strawberry pink hair. She was just about to reply when the doorbell rang. Mimi ran for the door, quickly grabbing her robe on the way down and sliding it on.

"Delivery for Mimi Tachikawa." It was some delivering guy holding a medium sized, brown cardboard box.

"That's me." Mimi answered, extending her arms out to receive the box. Mimi dreaded to see what was in the box. It occurred to her how strange it was that the delivery guy came at 6.30 in the morning… this had to be birthday bad luck.

Reluctantly, Mimi opened the box to find a few items inside. First there was a letter.

'**_Happy 17_****_th_****_ Birthday Mimi._**

**_Sorry I can't be with you right now. I guess you don't remember me seeing that we haven't seen each other since we were a year old, but I can't really remember you either. I hope you like your birthday presents and with any luck the telepathy thing still works across worlds._**

**_I'll always Love you (corny right?)_**

**_Ryo.'_**

_Ok…I am now officially freaked. Who is this dude? And why should he love me? And what the heck is with this telepathy and across world's thing?_

Mimi continued to look through the box. She came across a photo of two babies together. Flipping the photograph over, she frowned at the one word written on the back. It simply said '_us_'.

Also in the box was a teddy bear, an adorable pink one with the softest fluffy fur. Whoever this Ryo guy was, he knew about her love for the colour pink. Lastly was a small velvet jewellery case. Mimi opened it cautiously to find a stunning necklace with the words 'Be true' engraved onto the small golden star pendant.

Mimi carefully repacked the box and ran upstairs with it. There wasn't much time! Her mother was out of town on a business trip, and Mimi had planned to go visit her father's grave for the first time ever before setting off to school.

"So if all the Tachikawa's are buried in Aoyama Cemetery in Minato, it should take about 25 minutes to get there by car." Mimi was talking out loud to herself. She had decided to remove the mysterious letter from her mind to dwell on it later.

There were several things that Mimi hated about being left home alone, and one of them was the habit of talking to herself.

Mimi reached her bedroom and got ready; she wore a simple black dress and then quickly folded some jeans and a pink spaghetti strap top into school her bag along with her juicy tracksuit hoodie. She slung her bag over her shoulder and ran out the house and to the driveway.

When the word _graveyard _is used, usually the words sinister, awful, frightening and alarming follow. Aoyama Cemetery was beautiful in its own forbidding way; the Sakura trees killed the hum of death that usually filled the cemetery. Apart from all the broken hearts and the countless tears that were shed in the place of sad goodbyes, it appeared almost tranquil.

Mimi was relieved that it wasn't Hanami. So barely anyone would be there now. Besides, it was pretty early in the morning to be visiting the resting place of departed loved ones.

'_Mimi, the book- your ninth birthday book; find it…'_ An exasperated voice sounded in Mimi's head. It felt far too real and sounded incredibly close, almost as if somebody were whispering in her ear.

'_What book?' _Mimi questioned in her head. Mimi pursed her lips and shut her eyes tight seeing if anything about a book would come to her, and surely something did. It was like someone had dropped a memory in her head.

It wasn't exactly your average memory. It was a messed up dream sequence, to be more precise. There was no sense of timing and it contained different memories seamlessly tied together.

Mimi remembered an extremely weird saying: _"Forever enchanted by the stars at night that glow, and the waterfalls and rivers that flow, for this is the dawn of brand new heroes._" She spoke it aloud like she had just read a poem. The words washed over her and she closed her eyes as another memory flooded her senses.

It sounded like rain, but heavier; it was in the house. If only being home alone was as good as in the movies, because this blasted birthday curse was striking for the seventeenth time with merciless vengeance.

School was going to have to wait. Running back into the house, Mimi went straight for the study. She found the bookshelf bare, but the floor had been littered with books. _Great! It's raining books! _One certain book had seemed to stay on the bookshelf. On second thought, it was more like it appeared from nowhere. The book brought back distant memories or glimpses of out of place dreams.

Mimi grabbed the book and as soon as she did everything came back to her. Her ninth birthday…the only book that she had ever called beautiful and that held any sort of sentimental value… and the strongest sense that it all had something to do with her dad.

Mimi hadn't been able to open the book as it was locked with a promise that she'd made to her mom. Why couldn't she break the promise? She physically couldn't open it-her body wouldn't let her. It was as good as a padlock. She hesitantly picked up the book, returned to her room and put it into her bag.

She also put the mysterious box in her bag. She was throwing all her birthday worries into her bag. Mimi attempted to clear her mind, and focus on going to see her father. When Mimi got into her Mercedes-Benz R230, she drove off to Aoyama Cemetery.

~*~

It took 30 minutes to get there with all traffic. Mimi parked her car and went into the small building.

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Mimi was horrified at the sight of the man and recoiled. With long black hair contrasting his pasty white complexion and lifeless, dark sunken eyes he struck Mimi as death personified. Composing herself, she spoke.

"I'm looking for Keisuke Tachikawa." There was a quiver to her voice.

The eerie looking man cocked his head in thought. "Keisuke Tachikawa, you say? I haven't heard that name in years. He was one of my best friends."

Mimi gulped… this guy knew her father? What was her dad doing making friends with creepy, grim reaper like cemetery guys?

"So where is he buried?" Mimi asked changing the subject, inadvertently finding herself looking for the man's sickle of death.

"I don't understand what you're saying." The man replied, his gaze making her feel increasingly uneasy.

"Nor do I." Mimi frowned.

"I'm saying that perhaps you seek him in the wrong place. Keisuke Tachikawa isn't dead; he went missing 16 years ago." The black eyes bored into her as he talked.

Mimi didn't reply. The news of her father being alive stunned her to the core. She spun around to get back to her car and just as she was about to thank the man, he added something: "Mimi, don't pursue any of your fathers old hobbies. And always be especially cautious when reading any of his books."

The ominous caveat sent a chill through her body. How did he know her name?

Mimi turned around. "Thank you Mr…?"

"Mr. Oikawa." He smiled a smile that held little warmth.

"Thank you very much Mr. Oikawa." Mimi said stiffly.

Mimi left with numbness inside of her. Her dad was alive, and out there somewhere. This was overwhelming. She felt like she was one big snow globe and somebody had shaken her up and turned her entire life upside down!

How she regretted ever putting that book in her school bag! This was definite 'Birthday Trauma'.

* * *

**A/n: Aoyama Cemetery **is a cemetery in Tokyo. Hanami is the season that all the **Sakuras** (cherry blossoms) come out, lots of the people visit the cemetery then because it's really beautiful then.

**And who is this 'he' that we speak of?** I(Cadee) call him **Masked Man**. We want to hear your guesses.

Love,

Cadee and Ava


End file.
